StarClan Discovery
by Rouge the Batgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Do you ever wonder how Thrushpelt found out about Bluestar's kits in StarClan? Here's my version of how one of my favorite characters found out, with a certain twist to it.


**AN: I got on my basketball team at school! Say hello to your Lady Hawk GO Team basketball player c; **

***Coughs* Anyways, this is when Bluestar dies and a certain ginger warrior wants to see her! On with the story! ;D**

**. . .**

In a place of shining stars, a sandy brown tom with a white patch of fur on his chest and glowing green eyes raced through StarClan, panting as he ran. "WindClan is more used to running," He grumbled.

The tom reached a hollow and padded forward. He had heard his beloved crush had died, and he wanted to be one of the cats to welcome her to StarClan. Turning the corner, he nearly slammed into a small gray and white kit. The kit squeaked before leaping into a starry bush. "Sorry Mosskit!" The tom called. Mosskit crawled out before staring at the tom. "What are you doing here, Thrushpelt?" She asked.

Thrushpelt flicked an ear before responding, "I heard that Bluestar is dying. I must see her as one of the cats to greet her to StarClan!" Mosskit winced slightly before whispering, "And what if you're _not_ one to greet her?" Thrushpelt stared at Mosskit confusedly, before starting to pad away. "Well, I guess I should get going now…" The former ThunderClan warrior blinked.

Bluestar's daughter sighed before twisting around. "I've got to get there before him…" Mosskit murmured, then ran off with her tail whipping around her small pelt.

Thrushpelt padded into the hollow, only to get stopped by a pale gray she-cat. "Moonflower? Can I get through please?" Thrushpelt asked politely. The gray she-cat hesitated before shaking her head. "Sorry Thrushpelt, I can't do that. StarClan told me to keep you out here and to not let you in for the ceremony…"

The sandy tom halted, looking very confused. "Why can't I see her?" He asked. "I was sort of the father of Bluestar's kits!" Moonflower twisted her head around to see a reddish shape appear at the pool and relaxed slightly. "Because the real father of her kits is here." Her voice was barely a whisper as Moonflower spoke those words.

Thrushpelt stiffened at the shape, his green eyes narrowing. "Moonflower. Please, I need to see her!" Moonflower looked scared just as a large, blue gray tom with bright blue eyes appeared behind the queen. "Moonflower? What's wrong?"

Spotting Thrushpelt, the tom begun to bristle. "What are _you _doing here, Thrushpelt?" The sandy tom blinked in confusion. "I wanted to welcome Bluestar into StarClan…if that was okay with you, Stormtail," He murmured awkwardly.

Bluestar's father snarled. "You cannot, Thrushpelt! We can't allow you to see her." The former warrior of ThunderClan bared his teeth. "And why not? I just want to welcome her to StarClan!" Stormtail opened his mouth to snap back, when a speckled gray tom poked his head out of the bush.

"Stormtail, Moonflower, it's almost time. Come on!" The tom vanished, and Thrushpelt cursed Goosefeather mentally. The two mates glanced at each other then leaped into the bush. Mosskit shot out of a glowing gorse bush and disappeared into the clearing.

Thrushpelt unsheathed his claws and swiped at the air. "Fox dung! I need to see her!" Growling, he leaped into a tree and slithered his way to the other side. Peering out, he looked down into the clearing.

A white she-cat stood next to Moonflower nearest to Thrushpelt. _Snowfur, Bluestar's sister._ Thrushpelt thought. Mosskit stood next to Snowfur, excitement making her gray and white pelt stick up. Stormtail stood next to Moonflower, and Goosefeather occupied the other spot next to Stormtail. A large, huge tawny tom with a twisted jaw sat on the edge of the clearing, his tail twitching. Next to him, a beautiful, graceful gray she-cat sat next to the tom. Two tiny kits slept next to her.

Thrushpelt recognized the old leader of RiverClan. _It's Crookedstar! _The tom blinked. _But I don't know who the she-cat is. Nor the kits next to her. _Watching carefully, Thrushpelt observed the she-cat. She seemed to be in deep conversation with Crookedstar. The old leader reached forward and licked the she-cat's ear. Smiling, Thrushpelt figured that the she-cat was Crookedstar's mate.

Moonflower stepped forward, her yellow eyes shining. "We have gathered here today to welcome my daughter's death into StarClan. Though ThunderClan will grieve for her, Firestar will take over and the Clans will be better than ever. Let us welcome Bluestar here."

In the middle of the clearing, a clear, shimmering pool of endless blue shone. A bright light flew upwards and the cats tensed. A red, tawny shape flew out of the light and ran to Crookedstar. The spirit sat down and smiled. Confused, Thrushpelt wondered who he was. _I think I've seen him before. Who could he be? _

Thrushpelt didn't have any more time to wonder, because Snowfur stepped forward with anticipation. "She's coming," The white furred queen whispered. Mosskit squeaked and tried to run forward, but was held back by the graceful silver she-cat. "It's okay little one, you'll see her in a second." She whispered.

Thrushpelt shivered with excitement and turned back to the pool, still hiding in the tree. A hard muscled shape appeared in the light and the StarClan cats tensed. A graceful blue muzzle emerged, followed by ice blue eyes. The muzzle of a young she-cat came out of the light, followed by a lean body. Broad shoulders followed by a light pink scar on her shoulder came through along with Bluestar's familiar blue/gray pelt.

Snowfur and Mosskit stretched forward, whiskers quivering with excitement. The old leader of ThunderClan emerged through the light and smiled at her kin. "Mother," She breathed. Moonflower raced forward to her daughter, Snowfur and Mosskit a whisker away. "Oh, my precious Bluestar," Moonflower sobbed.

Stormtail came forward with a proud look on his face. "Bluestar, I am so proud of you." Bluestar smiled at her father and purred with content. Goosefeather came forward and dipped his head. "The fire of the prophecy has finally been fulfilled. Thank you Bluestar, for saving the Clans."

Bluestar dipped her head to the former medicine cat, pride singing in her icy blue eyes. Thrushpelt looked confused. _Prophecy? What is Goosefeather talking about? _Snowfur padded forward with Mosskit at her paws. "Oh Bluestar, I missed you so much." The queen whispered.

The blue/gray she-cat let out a purr of happiness and engulfed her sister in a hug. "Thank you for helping me through my life, Snowfur. I never forgot you my entire life." Mosskit shyly appeared behind Snowfur's leg and gave a mew. "Momma?"

Bluestar let out a shriek and wrapped her long tail around Mosskit. "My kit! Oh my beloved kit, I missed you!" Mosskit let out a purr and looked at Bluestar with Bluestar's namesake eyes. "Momma, Daddy wanted to help you! And he did!" Thrushpelt's leaf green eyes narrow swiftly from his position in the tree.

Bluestar smiled down at her daughter and nuzzled her. "He sure did, Mosskit. And I'm sure Mistyfoot and Stonefur are proud of you also." A chuckle came from Crookedstar, who padded over to Bluestar.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend." Bluestar laughed. Crookedstar also laughed, then beckoned his mate forward. "Bluestar, this is my mate Willowbreeze. And these two lively bunches of joy are Minnowkit and Willowkit, my beautiful daughters." The two little kits squeaked at Bluestar and looked at Mosskit with their heads tilted.

Snowfur nodded and Mosskit bounded forward. The three raced off to go play in the stars. Bluestar smiled with pride. "There beautiful, Crookedstar. I'm so glad you had a mate to stay by your side." Crookedstar smirked. "He couldn't shut up about you giving your kits to him. RiverClan must have gone deaf that day, since he was literally yowling to the stars his confusion."

Bluestar laughed. "I hope he was okay!" Thrushpelt dug his claws into the branch, hissing silently. _There talking about Bluestar's mate! Who was he, and how does Crookedstar know him?! _Moonflower nudged Bluestar forward. "Go on, he's waiting for you."

The blue/gray she-cat smiled at her mother and padded forward. In the trees a tawny red tom emerged, his amber eyes shining clearly in the starlight. Thrushpelt nearly fell off his tree branch; he knew perfectly well who the tom was. _This _fish brain _was Bluestar's mate!? What in the name of StarClan!?_

Oakheart, former warrior and deputy of RiverClan, nuzzled his mate. "My love, I missed you so much. I wanted to guide you through times of trouble, but you went through them by yourself. I am so sorry for that." Bluestar purred in happiness and licked his cheek. Mosskit peeked out of a bush and squealed. "Daddy!" She cried, jumping into his paws. Oakheart laughed and nuzzled her too.

Thrushpelt turned away, his heart ripping in two. Just as he was about to leap off the branch, a cracking sound floated to him. The tom froze, terrified. _Uh oh, I better get out of here before-! _

Thrushpelt's surprised yowl filled the air moments before a _thud _hit the ground. Gasps and shrieks filled the air as Thrushpelt struggled to his paws. "Intruder! Someone has intruded the ceremony!" Goosefeather's voice yelled. Seconds later, Stormtail's enraged face appeared above Thrushpelt.

"We told you to get out of here!" He snarled. "And you did the exact opposite. How dare you, Thrushpelt?" A gasp came from Bluestar. "Thrushpelt? Is that you?" Not waiting for an answer, Bluestar leaped forward to her father. "Father, get off of him please!"

Stormtail spat in Thrushpelt's face before stalking off to his mate, growling. Bluestar's worried expression appeared above Thrushpelt's muzzle. "Are you okay?" She asked. The sandy tom figured he had a hurt expression, because Bluestar's eyes went wide and she backed up slightly. "Thrushpelt, I swear by StarClan that I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know, and i-it just happened naturally. I'm so sorry that it had to come out like this."

Thrushpelt sighed. "At least you're happy. I'm sorry I couldn't ever make you happy like _he_ did. Goodbye, Bluestar," Trailing his sandy tail in the starry dirt, Thrushpelt padded slowly away from Bluestar's shocked face.

Oakheart padded forward with determination in his amber eyes. "Bluestar? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, right?" Bluestar stared after Thrushpelt, her eyes shining with tears. "Physically, no, but mentally is a different story." Oakheart narrowed his eyes and raced after Thrushpelt.

"Hey, you! ThunderClan warrior! What's your connection to Bluestar?" Oakheart yowled after Thrushpelt. The tom paused and turned around, eyes full of hate. Oakheart skidded to a stop, eyes wide. "Hey, I don't want to cause any trouble, but why were you-"

Oakheart never finished his sentence, because Thrushpelt leaped forward with a furious yowl. "You piece of fox dung!" He roared. Digging his claws into Oakheart's tawny fur, he growled as his claws struck oily fur. Oakheart let out a yowl of shock and threw him off.

"What's your deal?" Oakheart growled. Thrushpelt spat at him. "You stole my crush! If it weren't for you, I might not have gone to StarClan mateless!" Oakheart narrowed his amber eyes. "That's it? Really? Wow, that's just sad." Thrushpelt hissed and leaped for Oakheart again.

"Stop it!" A cry came from a blur of blue, which leaped in front of Oakheart. Thrushpelt let out a yowl of shock and shifted his weight to the side to avoid hitting Bluestar. "Bluestar, get out of my way please. I don't want you to get hurt." Bluestar looked at Thrushpelt with sadness glowing in her eyes.

"Thrushpelt, I really am sorry. If I did stay with you, I could see the life we could of had. Please forgive me, and don't take out your anger on Oakheart, I beg of you." The sandy warrior hissed, but sheathed his claws. Thrushpelt sighed, his leaf green eyes shimmering with sadness. "Very well, Bluestar. I'll see you around in StarClan."

He turned away, hoping the blue/gray leader wouldn't see his tears. Oakheart stood protectively close to Bluestar, his amber eyes glaring. Gently putting his tail on Bluestar's shoulder, her mate murmured, "It's okay, we just need to go back to the ceremony and continue. Okay?" Bluestar nodded numbly and hoped that Oakheart wouldn't see her cry.

Thrushpelt sometimes wished he was a WindClan cat, so he could run faster. Panting, the ThunderClan warrior reached the edge of the territory into the StarClan version of ThunderClan. Ears drooping, Thrushpelt curled up into a bush.

A squeak sounded above him. "Ow! Thrushpelt, are you in here?" Lifting his head, he was confused when the small starry pelt of Mosskit appeared. "Weren't you playing with Minnowkit and Willowkit?" Thrushpelt asked. Mosskit shrugged. "Willowbreeze took them home, and I got bored so I was running around. Then I saw the encounter with Daddy and you, so I went after you."

Thrushpelt sighed again and lowered his head. Starting with surprise, Thrushpelt stared at the slightly cold body of Mosskit snuggling against his side. "What are you doing?" The former warrior asked. Mosskit looked up at Thrushpelt with clear, ice blue eyes. "You're really warm, you know. You knew that I died from hypothermia, right? Well, my body is still slightly freezing from that, and you're warm. Is that okay?"

Thrushpelt blinked once before nodding. "Of course, Mosskit. I don't mind." Mosskit purred before snuggling deeper into Thrushpelt's fur. The sandy tom smiled at the young kit. Surprising himself, he found himself licking the top of Mosskit's head. Mosskit let out a purr of contentment and fell asleep in Thrushpelt's soft fur. The tom let out a chuckle of amusement and looked up as a starry white figure appeared.

"Hi Snowfur," Thrushpelt meowed. Snowfur blinked at him before looking at Mosskit. She gasped, her blue eyes softening. "Thrushpelt, that is amazing. I've never gotten Mosskit to sleep that quickly." She turned away, but before the queen left, she paused to look back at Thrushpelt.

"You know Thrushpelt, I think you would of been a great father. Just so you know." Snowfur smiled at the tom before padding out of the bush. Thrushpelt stared after her, surprise lighting up his gaze. Before he could say anything, a soft murmur came from Thrushpelt's belly fur. "Snowfur's right…Your so nice Thrushpelt, and was always there for Mama."

Thrushpelt let out a purr of happiness. "Well then, Mosskit, I will always be there for you too. Know that, okay?" The little she-kit smiled Thrushpelt and nodded. "Okay, Thrushpelt." Twisting around, Mosskit fell asleep again.

Pausing, Thrushpelt looked around, then back at the sleeping kit. _I'll always be there for you, Mosskit. I promise. _

**. . .**

**AN: Well, I think that was a good ending! :D I've had this idea for a while, but never bothered to write it o3o Hope y'all liked it! **


End file.
